Katherine
Katherine is a female PRL Scout Freak created by Jillian189. She also doubles as her TF2sona. Her theme is In My Head by Anna Nalick. Appearance Katherine appears as a female PRL Scout wearing a''Ye Olde Baker Boy'' hat (with'' Noble Hatter's Violet'') and''Pyrovision Goggles''. She's always seen carrying around a Sun-on-a-Stick, which she often uses to draw pictures on the ground. She has Amblyopia, which gives her a lazy eye, but it is most prominent when she is tired. Personality and Behavior One of Katherine's most defining traits is her love for drawing. She is often seen drawing pictures into the ground more than anything else. Her dedication to her hobby is so great that she is often unaware of everything else that happens around her. She wanders the world looking for inspiration, and will sometimes have other people model for her. Due to being autistic, Katherine is prone to erratic behavior. Whenever she sees something that catches her fancy, she'll point at it while saying "You seein' dis?". She also tends to poke people, laugh at things that others would find weird or uninteresting, and take big strides while walking. She is oblivious to the fact that her autism often irritates people, and is unusually cheerful and optimistic. However, Katherine acts more seriously whenever she is drawing or thinking about her next drawing. She is very, VERY protective of her work and will go into a terrible rage if someone ruins one of her drawings, accident or no. Instances where sadness or anger is displayed outside these instances are actually very rare; Katherine is very good at hiding and suppressing her negative emotions except when her art is threatened by a Freak and/or human. Because of her...less than positive experiences with other people, Katherine has developed an increasing tendency of isolating herself in order to concentrate on her drawings. By contrast, she sees her own creations as her best friends, acting more nicer and cheerful around them. Powers and Abilities Katherine has the power to create anything she wishes. She does this by bestowing her own life energy onto a picture she drew, causing whatever was drawn to be brought to life. What makes this ability so useful is that she can create Freaks with powers, abilities, and personalities of their own, making them unique in their own way. This ability is enhanced by her vivid imagination and the fact that she can draw so well. Katherine also has the potential to create combat-specific Freaks and command them to fight for her. Katherine is also capable of using her Sun-on-a-Stick, her main drawing tool, as a melee weapon. It often comes in handy whenever she is threatened, usually by hostile Freaks or bullies. Faults and Weaknesses * Katherine has a fear of heights ever since she got herself stuck in the Upward region (pl_upward) for a week. If she ends up in a high place, she will freeze up in terror and refuse to move unless she has a friend nearby who can help her. * Katherine's obliviousness can be dangerous since she sees her power as part of a hobby that she enjoys, and is not aware of the consequences that will follow. Because of this, she may accidentally create something that would prove detrimental for Freaks and humans alike. * Due to her autism, Katherine does not have good people skills and may cause awkward situations at times. This is not exactly helped by how people often treat her because of her autism. * Katherine's power of artistic creation is limited by how much energy she uses to bring something to life. For example, if she drew a realistic human or Freak, then it would require huge amounts of energy. In cases like these, exerting herself would usually make Katherine fall asleep for a day or two. * Controlling a being that Katherine created with her own power also requires great mental strength. The more powerful a creature is, the stronger her will has to be, which can be an exhausting task in itself. Trivia * Katherine's name was the original name Jillian189's mother was going to name her when she was born, but later changed her mind. * Katherine's personality and mannerisms are mostly based on the character Edward from the anime Cowboy Bebop. Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Scouts Category:PRL Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:True Neutral beings Category:Female monsters Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal